


Let’s Do It Together.

by orphan_account



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, I have no brain cells left, Original Character - Freeform, PTSD, Randomness, This is weird, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24437197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Iroha is sick of being in a floatie.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko, Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Let’s Do It Together.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Summer. My brain thought, “Hey! I’m making this because why not?!” And so, I bring you this fest of cringe. Enjoy~

_It was a normal day, everyone was having fun at the beach. Yet something odd happened. Mitakihara girls were playing beach games. All the girls from Mikazuki Villa were swimming, well, except two. Iroha, who was floating, and Yume who was on the beach. “Yume!” Tsuruno exclaimed as Yume turned around. “Get in the water!” Felicia screamed as Yume looked over her shoulder._

_I’d rather not. The 18 year-old thought, and sighed._

”Maybe in a little bit!” Yume exclaimed as Tsuruno and Felicia pouted. “Please!” “Please!” They both repeated the please for about 10 times, and Yume gave in. “Fine!” She took off her coverup and walked towards the water. The water wrapped around Yume’s body and she opened her eyes. Both groups of Magical Girls were staring at her as she was getting out. “Nope. Nope. Nope. Nope.” She deadpanned, but a hand was on her wrist. “Please stay.” Tsuruno said as Yume retrieved her wrist. “I’m good.” She said as a smile made it’s way to Tsuruno’s face. She pulled Yume into the water, and Yume’s eyes widened. “Argh...” Since the water seemed to move by her will, raised her hand and splashed a small wave at Tsuruno. “Don’t do that.” Yume deadpanned, and Tsuruno backed away.

The Mitakihara girls were playing Volleyball until they saw the wave. “Mami-San!” Madoka exclaimed as Mami turned around. Homura was getting ready to freeze time, but the wave was already gone. “We stopped the game for a wave that wasn’t even there?” Kyoko groaned as Sayaka hit the back of her head. “No you dummy! It must’ve been there if Homura was getting ready to freeze time!” She pointed around Homura who dismissed her time shield and sighed. “Let’s get back to the game..!” She screamed that last part when Madoka poked her side. “Homura-Chan~” She sang as Homura turned around. “We’re on the same team right?” She hummed as Homura nodded. “A-Always, Madoka.” She stammered as Madoka smiled.

Tsuruno swam back up a minute after Felicia. Probably doing a breathing contest. However, the eating contest that Yachiyo participated in was still running through Yume’s mind.

  
  
_She ate 124 plates of Chilled Pasta. She put hot sauce on it and managed to take out the win. One time she put Mayo on the Chilled Pasta and fell back. It took a little bit of time for everyone to realize that she fainted with her thumb up, but everyone was worried as hell. And how she woke up hungry afterwards? That’s impressive. Iroha scolded her and said that she needed to eat a light dinner that night._

“Yume you try!” Felicia exclaimed as Yume nodded. Taking in a breath of air, she duck down. “Two minutes.” Sana said and Tsuruno jolted up. “Haah! How long was it?!” She asked with a determined look as Sana repeated. “Two minutes.” She said and Tsuruno’s expression deflated. “I can’t be the mightiest diver if I can only stay down for Two Minutes...” Felicia looked down and still saw Yume. “How long has it been?” She asked as Sana looked at the stop watch. “F-Five minutes...” She stammered as Yume jolted up. “Phew!” The trio sighed and Yume smiled. “Hope your happy.” She said to Felicia as Felicia exclaimed. “Holy Crap! You stayed underwater for five minutes!” Yume’s eyes widened as a confused smile made it’s way to her face. “Well who knew I could stay down there for so long.” She mused as Tsuruno swam towards her. “Teach me! How do you do that?!” She asked with that determined look as Yume shrugged. “I guess it just depends on your stamina...” Tsuruno’s expression deflated again as Sana floated. “Wee...” She smiled as Felicia giggled.

”Yachiyo-San!” Iroha exclaimed as Yachiyo turned around. “What is it?” “Umm... I have a question.” Iroha stammered as Yachiyo swam towards her. “Hm? Is something the matter?” A face of concern took over Yachiyo as Iroha sighed. “I want to get out of this floatie.” Yachiyo’s eyes widened at the sudden request, but Iroha had that glint in her eyes. Yachiyo knew that she was serious. “Alright, but I don’t know if-“ “Yachiyo-San!” Iroha wrapped her arms around Yachiyo as Yachiyo stayed in an awkward position. The bluenette must not be used to getting hugged. Poor girl.

With a swing of her arm, Yume moved the water at her command. Slowly, she put her arm down, yet her expression was empty. “Hope you learned your lesson.” She deadpanned and turned around. With a raised brow, she swam towards the bluenette and pinkette with a sigh. “Anyone wanna tell me what’s going on?” Iroha let go of Yachiyo and smiled wide. “I’m gonna try and swim without a floatie!” She exclaimed as Yume tilted her head. “You’re going to _try_ or you **are**?” Iroha gave a confused face for a moment, but back to determined. “I am!” Yume smiled. “That’s the spirit!” Iroha floated in the floatie with a sigh. “Can you coach me..?” She asked as Yume smiled. “That’s what I’m here for.“  
  


_And so, the trio spent the day trying to get Iroha how to swim without the floatie. And they did! With mixed results._

”Alright Iroha, I’m going to pull the floatie and I’m going to need you to hold on to Yachiyo, ok?” Yume requested as Iroha’s eyes widened. “W-What?!” Yume repeated herself for emphasis. “Iroha, **I’m going to pull the floatie** and I’m going to need you to hold on to Yachiyo, ok?” Those words seemed to have triggered something in Iroha as she clung to Yachiyo’s back. “No, No, No. I don’t think I want to do this anymore...” She whispered as Yachiyo sighed. “I’ll be right here, and Yume will be right behind us, if anything happens Yume will put the floatie back on.” Iroha nodded as Yachiyo gave Yume a nod. “Alright, Ready Iroha?” She asked as Iroha nodded. Yume dove down and pulled the floatie.

  
“Yachiyo-San! Yachiyo-San!” Iroha exclaimed as Yachiyo calmly replied. “Stay calm, Iroha.” Iroha clung to Yachiyo’s back as tears welled in her eyes. “I’m scared..! I’m so scared! I don’t want to do this anymore..! Please..! Take me back to the shore..!” She hyperventilated as Yachiyo started to swim to the shore. “Alright, you need to hold on ok?”

_They weren’t that far, but for Iroha it felt like she was stranded. With the water rushing to her neck, Iroha screamed in terror as Yachiyo swam to the shore._

”See, we’re here.” Yachiyo said as Iroha broke down. Once she swam up, she saw Yachiyo onshore with Iroha. “Sorry, I got stuck in a coral reef. What happened?” Yume asked as Yachiyo sighed. “She started panicking, which turned into hyperventilating, which finally turned into a meltdown...” Both eldest looked at her with concern as the pinkette was gathering herself. “I-I’m sorry..!” She choked on sobs as Yachiyo shook her head. “There’s no need for you to be sorry.”

“Iroha-Chan!” A voice exclaimed as the trio turned around. It was the girls from Mitakihara. “Madoka-Chan...” Iroha whispered as Madoka walked over and crouched down. “What happened?” She asked as Iroha explained. “That’s everything...” She whispered as Sayaka sighed. “Yikes... have you tried swimming without the floatie?” She asked as Iroha nodded. “Multiple times...” Yachiyo gave a blank stare. “Yet, she would sink to the bottom.” Kyoko raised a brow as Homura sat in thought. “Have ya tried bein’ in a kiddie pool?” She asked as Iroha nodded. “Multiple times..” “Then she would sink to the bottom.” Yume deadpanned as Mami sighed. “There’s not much we can do about that... the only thing I can think of is that we bring you to a regular indoor pool.” Homura nodded as Madoka smiled. “That’s a great idea Mami-San! Start small, then gradually get better as you swim along!” Sayaka and Kyoko facepalmed as Homura smiled. “The puns...” “They hurt...” Madoka gave an uneasy grin as Mami sighed. “C’mon you two.” The Mitakihara girls gave their goodbyes as the trio sat on shore. “That’s not a bad idea.” Yachiyo said as Yume nodded. Iroha looked at her fingers, but looked back up. “Yeah. Let’s do it.”

_Walking to the indoor pool, Yume already texted the others that they were staying inside that day. Momoko, Rena, and Kaede were with Sana, Felicia, and Tsuruno. Everyone knows that Felicia and Tsuruno can’t be left alone without some type of parental vision. The indoor pool wasn’t crowded, it was a Monday after all._

  
Unzipping her jacket, Yume dived into the pool and her swimsuit could be shown. “GAH! Damn it, Chlorine!” She groaned as Yachiyo and Iroha giggled. Slipping into the pool, a calm ripple reflected against the water when Yachiyo got in the pool. “You forgot to close your eyes genius.” Yachiyo smirked as Yume removed her hands from her eyes. “S-Shut it...” She stammered as Iroha floated over. “Alright, we’re nowhere near the deep end, the water is at your waist, there’s no movement here, I got a pretty good feeling about this.” Yume smiled and Yachiyo nodded. Iroha took in a breath as Yume swam behind the pair. “Ready?” Iroha nodded as Yume pulled the floatie down. Iroha’s eyes widened as she clung to Yachiyo’s back. “Iroha,” Yachiyo said as Iroha opened her eyes. “Your legs are intertwined with mine, I can’t move.” Yachiyo sighed as Iroha moved her legs back. “I-I’m sorry.” She stammered as Yachiyo smiled. “It’s ok.” She hummed as she looked for a certain lilac. “I’m right here.” Yume deadpanned as Yachiyo moved back, emitting a yelp from the pinkette. “Two for one.” Yume smirked and started swimming a couple feet away.

_Alright, try to swim over here. Iroha, when Yachiyo kicks, I’m going to need you to kick with her ok?_

_O-Ok..._

”Yachiyo-San!” Iroha exclaimed as Yachiyo hummed. “Hm? Look! You’re doing it!” She smiled as Iroha looked down. Her feet were in sync with Yachiyo’s as both of them kicked to Yume. “Nice!” Yume exclaimed as Iroha smiled. “I-I’m doing it! I’m doing it!” She moved an arm away from Yachiyo’s neck, and her eyes widened. Her heart rate quickening, ringing in her ears, the feeling of someone pulling her down, she started to hyperventilate, she felt the water rushing to her neck, entering her mouth, choking on it, and drowning.

”Iroha!” Yachiyo exclaimed and wrapped Iroha’s free arm back around her own neck. Taking in a deep breath, Iroha looked down and saw Yachiyo looking right back at her. “I’m right here.” She hummed as Iroha nodded. The floatie was already back on the pinkette as the lilac swam upwards. Spitting out some water, she sighed. “Maybe it’d be best to do this some other time.” Yume explained as Iroha shook her head. “No! I’m sick of being in this floatie, I don’t want to be the one person in their 20s who can’t swim without a floatie around their waist!”

_You don’t have that long then... Yume thought._

”We’ll just have to go beyond the boundaries!” Iroha exclaimed as Yachiyo gave a concerned look. “Don’t take any offense to this: You sink to the bottom every time. How are you going to do this in the time limit that we have here?” She said as Iroha had that look in her eye again. “I don’t know how, but I know that I will.” Yume sighed and swam back as Iroha already nodded. “Take it off.” She said and Yume did so. Swimming a couple feet away, the water was close to the trio’s belly buttons.   
  


_Think this is ok?_

_Yeah._

It only took a couple panics, and Iroha mastered kicking. With a smile she got out of the pool, but slipped. She could already feel herself sinking, but she started kicking, moving her arms, and started doggy paddling to the pool ladder. “Ladder!” Iroha exclaimed and reached for the metal bar. Sighing in relief, she climbed up and smiled. “Good job, Iroha!” Yume exclaimed as Iroha nodded. Yachiyo held up the floatie as Iroha’s eyes widened. “I-I did that...” She stammered as Yachiyo nodded.

Returning back to the pool on the second day, Iroha sighed and dangled her feet in the water as she waited for her friends. “Can I really do this..?” She asked herself following another sigh, “I don’t want to be the one person in their 20s who can’t swim without a floatie around their waist.” She reminded herself, getting out of the pool and sitting on a chair, she saw her friends as she sighed in relief. “I thought you guys left...” The pinkette furrowed her gentle brows as Yume shook her head, “You can put all the blame on her.” She pointed to Yachiyo, who seemed to have a flushed face. “S-Shut up..” She mumbled as Iroha nodded. “Let’s begin.” The lilac said as the duo nodded.

”So today I want to try something different.” Iroha said as Yume tilted her head. “Different how?” Iroha took a deep breath, as her words spilled out like a bubble. “I want to try strokes today!” Yume looked at Yachiyo, who looked at Iroha, the pinkette had a determined face as Yume nodded. “Alright... any specific reason **why** you want to?” Iroha nodded, still with that determined expression, “If I can practice strokes, than I won’t have to worry about water rushing to my neck!”

_It doesn’t rush... it goes to your neck... you know what, forget it. No point in even trying to explain it. Yachiyo thought._

“Well... there’s something I know, but it really depends on you.” Yume said as Iroha nodded. “Alright, what do I do?” Yume looked over her shoulder, and sighed. “Hold Yachiyo’s hand, and let’s get to it!” Yume exclaimed and swam down.

_Practicing strokes was as normal as it could sound. After a couple tries, Iroha seemed to get the hang of it, not before long, she was already swimming. Without the floatie, no more doggy paddling, Iroha was now swimming._

Yachiyo smiled as Iroha swam back. “How was that?” She asked as Tsuruno cheered. “That was amazing!!!” “How did you learn how to swim in 3 days?” Momoko asked as Yume walked away, but Yachiyo pulled her back down. “Uh uh. You’re not getting out of this one.” Tsuruno, Kaede, Momoko, and even Rena, smiled and looked at Yume, “You helped out!?” Tsuruno exclaimed as the lilac nodded. “So you do have a heart...” Felicia and Rena muttered as Yume pulled Felicia’s ear while Kaede scolded Rena. “Sorry! Sorry!” Felicia exclaimed as Yume sighed. “Well... now that Iroha-San can swim, does that mean she’ll need her floatie?” Sana asked as Iroha shook her head, “Not at all.” Iroha smiled at Yachiyo and Yume as they both gave their small grins. “Thank you, thank you so much.” She said to Yachiyo and hugged her. This time, Yachiyo found the hug comfortable. “No problem, Iroha.” “Umm... can we stay like this for a little bit longer?” She asked with a guilty smile.


End file.
